


On Days Like These You Make it All the Better

by Mika-chan (mikarin)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarin/pseuds/Mika-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his assertions of being a good listener, Blaine could never quite attune himself to the needs of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Days Like These You Make it All the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaking in one last Klaine story before Glee starts up again. A short, schmoopy story I think I owe to Blaine for what I usually put him through.

"I should have stayed in bed."

Kurt just managed to refrain from telling Blaine 'I told you so', but it was a near thing and only because his boyfriend looked completely miserable.

Blaine sat slumped down at his desk, eyes staring vacantly ahead and Kurt cringed at the dark circles that stood out prominently against his pale skin.  Blaine had started the day with a sore throat, took some medicine in the hopes to stave off what he knew to be the first symptoms of a cold, but it didn't take.  By second period, his nose began to clog and a steady pressure began to build around his sinuses and eyes.  It made it extremely difficult to focus and was why Kurt and Wes told him on multiple occasions throughout the morning to just go back to his room and rest.  Blaine waved off the advice though, saying half the day was over anyway and he could push through.

Fourth period (and the last class of the day) was about to start, and all Blaine wanted to do was to crawl into his bed and die.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Jones if you can be excused?" Kurt suggested in a soft tone, sensitive to Blaine's headache and in spite of the other's pigheadedness.  To Kurt's surprise, Blaine nodded vaguely before rising from his seat and shuffling to the front of the classroom.

It took two attempts for Blaine to croak out his teacher's name and the older man didn't even bother to lift his eyes from the lesson plan he was reviewing to say, "You are excused, Mr. Anderson.  Go rest, and I will see you on Monday."

Blaine mumbled a 'thank you, sir' before turning around and walking dejectedly towards the exit.  He bumped into the doorjamb twice and after staring at it blankly for a few seconds, continued on his way.

It was the most pathetic sight Kurt had ever seen.

Later, when Kurt went to return Blaine's messenger bag that he had forgotten in Mr. Jones' classroom, he found his boyfriend in bed wiping his red eyes.

"I'm not crying," Blaine groused in a defensive tone.  "I've been trying to sneeze for the past ten minutes, but it's not coming out, and it makes my eyes water."

Kurt placed Blaine's bag on his desk chair, eyebrows raised.  "I didn't say anything."

Blaine sniffed.  "You didn't need to.  I could tell."

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way over to Blaine's side.  "You're a big baby, you know that?  It's just a cold."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before rolling over to face the wall.

Kurt sighed before sitting down on Blaine's bed.  He placed his hand over the other's back and began to massage through the fabric of his blanket until he felt the tension drain from Blaine's body.

"I don't like being sick," Blaine admitted, relaxing under Kurt's touch.

"I don't think anyone does," Kurt replied wryly, moving his hand up to brush through his boyfriend's curly, gel-free hair.

Their conversation tapered off until they sat in a companionable silence, Blaine enjoying the feel of Kurt's fingers scraping lightly across his scalp and Kurt looking over him fondly as the creases across Blaine's forehead gradually began to ease.

"Do you mind staying for a little while?" Blaine asked after a few minutes, voice tentative, yet hopeful.

"At the risk of getting myself sick?" Kurt mused poking him playfully in the side.

Blaine frowned.  "Oh, right.  Sorry, um--"

Kurt smiled patting his shoulder reassuringly.  "I'd love to."

Blaine rolled onto his back and stared up at Kurt with a small smile.  "You're the best," he said.

"I wonder if you'll feel the same way when you see me sick."

The ominous smirk that graced Kurt's lips made Blaine's smile falter, and Kurt laughed before kicking off his shoes and joining Blaine under the covers.  After a few token protests, Blaine settled himself comfortably in Kurt's arms, drifting off to the lullaby Kurt hummed softly under his breath and the feather-like brush of lips that ghosted across his forehead.


End file.
